User talk:PumpkinWhatPumpkin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sizz-Lorr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 07:46, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ah, yes, I like what you did with the page. Definitely could've used a bit o' expansion. Thanks for that! Btw, where'd you get your username?--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh... see, I thought it was a Nostalgia Critic reference at first.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BksfByBxNNk But yeah, I've heard of them; I have a couple of friends who're HomeStuck fans; I haven't read it myself for a while now, though... gonna have to fix that. You able to chat for a bit?--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:35, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sadly I gotta get some sleep... --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Busy as heck. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:49, April 11, 2014 (UTC) BTW, I have a mission for you, if you will take it... --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:00, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Back while the show was still around, there were a good deal of action figures released. However, we have no articles on them. Is there any chance you can research and work on those? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:03, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Excellent! In any case, I remember that they produced two main waves of figures, each one with its own set of accessories: The First consisted of Zim, robot GIR, Tallest Purple, Dib and Miss Bitters, while Wave Two had Human Disguise Zim, Dog suit GIR, Tallest Red, Gaz and the Roboparents. I don't remember the accessories. Also, each of these figures had a variation sold exclusively at Hot Topic, with a unique face sculpt and set of accessories. As if that wasn't enough, they also released three two-pack sets of Zim and GIR: one based on Walk of Doom (which featured Zim in his old man disguise and dog GIR with his hood pushed back) another based on Germs (with Zim in his germ protection gear and Doggy GIR covered in Germs) and one final two-pack that wasn't based on any episode. Fortunately, you don't have to go surfing that much for this job: All of the figures have detailed descriptions on oafe.net both for the standard AND Hot Topic variants. I'd suggest doing one page for each wave. Good luck, Vi! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 12:11, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Leave of Absence Considering how far you've gotten, I think I can stand to let you live. ;-) Get well soon! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:20, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Report 'Ey, yous still alive over there? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:13, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Return OK, then, all is forgiven. ;-) For future reference, it'd probably be best to leave a message saying that you're taking a leave of absence so that we're not left wondering what happened. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:21, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, mate, nobody's blaming you. Frankly, if I were facing the same circumstances as you, I'd probably feel rather down-and-out myself. It's perfectly understandable, so there's no need to apologise. I'm sorry for your loss; I'm here if you need anything. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:45, May 27, 2014 (UTC) New Wordmark Ooh, neat! I daresay that we have a candidate for the new wordmark for our site! 'Course, we'd have to hold a vote on it first, but I think this site could definitely use some changes. The only suggestion for improvement that I'd make is that you might want to make the background purple a bit darker to make the text stand out more. But yeah, I definitely like this. Should I open a blog about it? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:15, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, if we're gonna do this, you might want to upload the image to this Wiki. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:58, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Houston, We have a problem. Hmmm... Houston, we have a problem... I'm looking at the wordmark we currently have, and it doesn't seem like the one you created is narrow enough to fit. Anything you can do about that, to make it longer and narrower? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:40, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure of the resolution; perhaps you could try taking the current wordmark, save it to your computer and see what resolution it's given? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Good; are you certain it'll fit this time 'round? Also, could you upload the revised version? Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:34, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Crediting the Artist Whenever I post artwork from other users, I always give them credit. I also remove the images that are copyrighted or not permitted. GothGirlXenon (talk) 23:57, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Follow-up My apologies, I've been rather busy lately. Of course I'll set something up. Thanks for all your work! By the way, out of curiosity, are you male or female? You never said. Well, you might've, but I'm terrible when it comes to subtle hints. :-pDr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Well, I can respect that. Sorry, it seems that I'll be taking a week-long leave of absence; I trust that you and GothGirl can keep an eye on this place while I'm gone? Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:32, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, THERE you are. And actually, I didn't; in fact, I'm currently working with some members of Operation Head Pigeons on revamping the Wiki's appearance (you might have noticed the new Irken symbol favicon). Since this is a free Wiki, we're open to any suggestions from you, and I was also thinking about suggesting your wordmark as a replacement for the new one. That sound good? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:48, August 16, 2014 (UTC)